Reincarnation
by Aoi.Lapis
Summary: Every time we're born, we live. Eventually, we'll find and love each other. We're happy, until this cycle ends with our death. But then, we're reborn. Because of my promise, this cycle of finding you and falling in love never ends. I don't mind. Even if this blessing turns into a curse, I will find you and love you all over again. No matter how many times you change, I'll love you.
1. Prologue 1

"Lucy!"

"Natsu!"

Natsu reached out to Lucy, sprinting towards her. As he grabbed her hand, a spell was shot at their direction. Natsu tried to block the attack, but it was too late. _His_ spell was too powerful. Lucy and Natsu were on the ground, hands stretched out. _He_ walked towards them.

"It's a shame Natsu. If only you were strong enough." _he_ said pitifully, looking at Lucy's injuries. She was losing a lot blood. _Fast_.

"Shut up, _Zeref_." Natsu sneered. He didn't want to be reminded about his weakness. First he lost Makarov. Then he lost Happy. Slowly, all the Fairy Tail members started disappearing. It was only him and Lucy now.

"Judging from your wounds, you'll probably die soon with the girl. Might as well leave you two to die together. That will be my final gift to you." Zeref mumbled as he started to walk away.

He gritted his teeth. Zeref was right. Natsu's body couldn't move an inch. He was bleeding badly and pretty soon, he will die. But before he could, he need to tell her something.

"L-lucy." Natsu tried to speak like normally would, but it only came out weak. He was lucky that Lucy was close or she wouldn't have heard it.

"Yeah...Natsu?" she breathed. Her breathing was shallow and she knew it. Pretty soon, she would be seeing her mother and father.

"I...I love...you." he said trying to regain his strength. He couldn't.

"I...too." she said in a quiet whisper. She was tired. All she wanted to do was close her eyes.

Natsu, who heard her words, gathered the lasts of his strength and held her hand.

"If...we're e...ver...re...born...I'll...I'll find...you...and...lo...ve...you...again..." he promised. With his last breath, he whispered the words, "No...matter...what."

But his last words weren't heard by Lucy. She already closed her eyes. Her heartbeat stopped. She was gone. And pretty soon, Natsu stopped breathing as well.

Zeref was long gone before Natsu could say his last words. But when he left, someone else came. Someone else who heard both their last words. She gazed at the two's dead bodies, both holding each other with smiles on their faces.

 _"One who died after finally admitting her feelings for the other and one who died after making a promise that can change fate itself."_ She thought sadly. _"The least I can do is help him fulfill his promise."_

With those words, that someone else tied a string to the two. But this string is not the red string of fate. It a pure, white string. The string of Rebirth. No matter what, the two will be enter the Gate of Rebirth together.

Smiling at her work, she gave them her blessing.

 _"From the goddess of fate herself, I will guide both of you to each other. May the two of you walk the earth together in happiness and love."_ she said. Once she finished, she disappeared in a flash of gold light.

The moment she left, the process of rebirth began.

* * *

 **Hello everybody! This is the start of my new story! Here is the basic idea of this prologue:**

 **Natsu and Lucy get severely injured while fighting Zeref. Zeref pitied them and knowing that they will die anyways from his spell, gave them his "final gift"; the gift to die in each others arms. He leaves, not knowing that someone, a goddess, was watching. The goddess watches as Natsu confesses his love to Lucy with and Lucy admitting hers with their last breathes. The two smile at each other in happiness. Natsu tells Lucy he promises that if they're both reincarnated, he will find her and confess his love all over again. Lucy did not respond back. She died before hearing those words. Natsu eventually dies too. The goddess, who heard Natsu's promise and their confessions was touched by the love the two had and was sad they couldn't stay as a couple for long. She, the goddess of fate, could not change what had already happened, but she could help Natsu and his promise. She tied the white string of rebirth (I made that up) to the two to make sure they will always go through the process of rebirth together. This didn't mean they would be born at the exact same time, but around the same time. She gave them her blessing and promised to guide Natsu and Lucy to meet each other. She left, leaving the bodies of the two to rest. The moment she left, Natsu and Lucy have already entered the Gate of Rebirth together.**

 **This story will be kinda like a chapter or two will equal to one rebirth. So basically, this story will contain mini stories of Natsu's and Lucy's reincarnated selves and how they found each other and loved each other over and over again, even after being reborn many times. Their appearance might change every time they are reincarnated (Natsu might have black hair or Lucy might have green eyes), but there is a reason for that. Based on my great imagination and logic, I think that every time a soul is reborn, they don't have the exact same features as they did in the past. A person's appearance is based on their DNA. So, Natsu and Lucy will look different in a way, but they will have something that you can immediately recognize to be their past selves (Lucy might have her keys or Natsu might have his scarf).**

 **Anyways, that's all I have to tell you about this fanfic. Well...almost. Though the two will be reborn together, they might not be reincarnated in Earthland. So, they will be in some other world that is different from Earthland every time they are reincarnated or end up in a world they have already been in.** **(a world like that has no magic, a world where vampire's and humans are at war, etc.).**

 _ **Now**_ **I'm done explaining. Thanks for reading this prologue and if you're interested in helping me, please pm. I desperately need a Beta Reader. I also need ideas of their situation, the world and other stuff they are in every time they reincarnate. If I use you're idea, I promise to give you credit for this idea. Thank you for taking time to read this long author's note. I do not own anything other than my ideas.**

 **~Aoi**


	2. Prologue 2

When Zeref left Natsu and Lucy to die, he knew that he had changed the two's fate. He felt another presence come when he started to leave. Otherwise he would have killed the two immediately and ended their suffering. Once he left the battlefield, he walked into a graveyard. He knew that he would meet _her_ in this graveyard. After all, this graveyard was filled with the bodies of _her_ allies. He walked to the giant tree in the center and sat on the floor. Then he waited. He knew that _she_ would eventually come. He was right. Within a minute, _she_ appeared. He could finally see her. His power allowed him to see the person he fell in love with. The person he killed.

"Mavis." He greeted as she walked up to him.

"Don't greet me like you didn't just let Natsu and Lucy suffer a painful death!" Mavis shouted angrily. To say that she's mad was an understatement. She was beyond pissed.

"Mavis, you know why I had to do that. You felt it too, didn't you? Or rather, you saw it coming." he replied calmly. He looked at her. She was becoming transparent. She was disappearing. There aren't anymore Fairy Tail members that are alive.

"Even if I did, you shouldn't have hit them with that attack! It was too powerful! They would have immediately died if Natsu wasn't wearing Igneel's scarf!" Mavis said. She was trying to calm down. It wasn't working.

"I know." he said sadly. "This power...I haven't fully controlled it yet. I could have killed with that one hit, or hit them again to turn their bodies into ash and not give Natsu my final gift. This power...it has so many negative effects but only one positive effect. It granted me my wish like I thought it would."

Mavis widened her eyes.

"Don't tell me..."

"Yes...this power...it's eating away my body. I'm dying, Mavis. I'm finally dying." he said. He was happy. Finally, he doesn't need to harm other's anymore. Finally, the most evil mage known in history can finally die and humanity can be saved.

There was only silence after Mavis heard his words. Finally, Mavis decided to end this silence with one question.

"What was your gift?"

"Pardon?" he said. He was looking at the black marks that were growing in his body, he couldn't hear Mavis' words. He could feel it. His vision was blurring and he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. _"Is this what it feels like to die?"_ he thought. But he as soon as he heard Mavis starting to speak he focused on her.

"You said you gave Natsu one last gift. What was it?"

Zeref paused. His vision was getting really blurry now.

"...The gift to finally be happy. To know that he was loved by the person he loved." he finally said. His eyes were getting heavy and his breathing was almost nonexistent.

"Idiot. He already knew what it felt like to feel joy and love." Mavis whispered as Zeref finally closed his eyes. Mavis' voice sounded so far away. He couldn't hear what she had said, but he had a feeling that it was something about Natsu's happiness. Then finally, his breathed his last breath.

Zeref died with a smile on his face and happiness that his soul can finally rest. Mavis looked at his dead body on last time before she finally disappeared. His body was covered in black marks that reached to his neck. The smile on his face was a smile of relief. But what was he so relieved about? Mavis didn't know. We'll never find out.

* * *

 **Hello everyone!**

 **So...this is the second prologue to conclude what happened to Zeref. Basically, his power started consuming him and he finally died. He went to a graveyard where all the Fairy Tail members were buried. Mavis, who was waiting for Zeref to come was angry that Zeref left Natsu and Lucy to suffer that type of death. Zeref and Mavis continue to talk and it is revealed that Zeref is finally able to die. Zeref mentions that he gave Natsu one last gift. When Mavis asks Zeref what that gift was, to which Zeref replies that the gift to Natsu is for him to finally be able to feel happiness and love. Mavis states that he is an idiot and Natsu already knew what love and happiness was. Zeref did not hear her words, but knows she said something about Natsu's happiness. He dies with a smile of relief on his face. Mavis disappeared but not before seeing Zeref's smile. She didn't understand why he died with a smile of relief and neither will we.**

 **Yup that's it. This is the last prologue I have for you guys. Next will the first chapter and the first cycle of rebirth.**

 **Welp, that's it. Thank you for reading. I don't own anything except my ideas. Bye!**

 **~Aoi**


	3. The First Cycle: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my ideas.**

* * *

Since the day he was born, Natsu Aiden Dragneel felt as though he was missing something, or someone, important. The feeling never disappeared. Not when he got Happy, his cat, as a birthday present from his busy father. Not when he met made friends with basically everyone from his high school. Certainly not when his childhood friend, Elizabeth Anna Strauss, confessed her love to him.

But then the feeling started to tingle the moment he received a package at his door. It was his 17th birthday when he heard a knock at door. He was going to ignore it like he always had, but something inside him was telling him to go get the door. His instincts were normally correct, so he waled to the door and opened it. The person who had knocked was gone, but on his doorstep was a single package. It was wrapped in dark red paper with a white ribbon. A creamed colored envelope was placed neatly under the ribbon.

"That's weird..." he mumbled as he picked up the package. He closed the door and went to his bedroom. Once he sat done, he untied the ribbon. he opened the envelope and read it.

"Happy birthday. Don't forget your promise. Yours truly, Fate." Natsu read out loud. Confused, he opened the package. Inside the package was a location, date and time. He read the location.

The location was a house on a street near his high school. The date was the first day of school at 7 in the morning. Next week. He didn't understand why he was given the location nor did he know who the person who sent this package was. He thought for a moment and decided to go. He believed that it was probably a prank from his friends, but his instincts were telling him to go. He felt like it was something important.

He was still deciding whether or not to go when Igneel barged into his room. He was holding a bucket and was wearing a party hat.

"Natsu! Happy birthday! Wait...what's that?" he asked.

"Nothing. The group sent me a birthday prank. I was thinking of whether or not to go and get this prank over with." Natsu replied as he shoved the note in his pocket. It was a half lie. He didn't know if the group sent it, but he really was thinking if he should go or not.

"Eh!? Really? You actually think!?" Igneel asked, surprised.

"Shut up old man. Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in Canada?" Natsu said.

"Eh? I'm hurt. Anyways, why can't I celebrate my precious son's birthday?"

"Never mind. What's in the bucket?" Natsu asked curiously. Igneel grinned.

"Well...I was planning on entering the room and doing THIS!" Igneel immediately dumped the bucket of confetti on him. Natsu was shocked. He watched as Igneel took a picture of him on his phone and started laughing as he ran out of the door.

"Wha?! Hey!" Natsu exclaimed.

He snapped out of it and started chasing Igneel around the house. This continued until Natsu managed to tackle Igneel and grab his phone. He deleted the image and was tired. And hungry. The two ate dinner together and had cake (thanks to Igneel's old friends who run a restaurant and bakery.).

Finally, it was midnight and Natsu was about to go to bed when he remembered the note.

 _"I'll go and see what they decided to do. It's probably gonna be a prank. I'll bring somethings to prank them the moment they prank me."_ he thought. _  
_

He drifted to sleep. He dreamt of a blonde girl. He smelled strawberries and vanilla.

"I...promise..." he mumbled in his sleep.

* * *

 _The next week_

Lucy Cari Heartfilia woke up to her alarm ringing. She groaned and looked at her surroundings. She was confused where she was for a moment and finally remembered. Her father had died. She moved away. Sighing, she got up and started to get ready for school.

After her father's death, she found out that he had left her quite a hefty sum of money. In his Will, he told her that he paid for the expenses for a private school beforehand and left her enough money to live out her days "peacefully". She sold her old home and moved into a place much smaller and closer to her new school for a fresh start. She didn't want to rely on her father's fortune to live and easily found a part-time job in a book store. She spent her entire summer just moving and arranging things so she wouldn't have a problem with being during the school year.

She showered, brushed her teeth and put on her uniform (A white collar button up with a red bow along with a black jacket. Her skirt was black). She went to the kitchen and ate her breakfast; toast with butter along with milk. She was cleaning up by the time a doorbell rang. She quickly finished cleaning and opened the door. She had expected it to be Mrs. Clark, the middle-aged woman next door that disliked Lucy the moment she moved in, and was prepared for another unrealistic complaint (The first time she complained, she was whining about her causing too much noise even though Lucy was reading a couple books in complete silence the entire time.). Instead, she was surprised to see a boy her age at her door. He had pink (salmon?) hair and was an inch or two taller than her. He had a build of an athlete and she had to admit, he was quite handsome. He was holding something pointed towards her and was grinning. Before she could even ask whats wrong, Lucy was hit with silly string. Surprised she shrieked and the boy immediately stopped spraying and grinning. Lucy finally came to her senses and had one last look at him before slamming the door at his confused face.

She stared at her uniform and sighed once more. It was covered in silly string and it would take sometime before she could get rid of all of it. She's definitely won't make it to school today.

"Boy, first day of school and I'm already having things thrown at me." she said out loud. She reached for her cell phone and prepared to call the school when she remembered something a costumer of the book shop said a week after she gave him advice on something that troubled him.

 _"I owe you Princess. When you need something, call any of these contacts based on your problem and tell them Leo gave you their phone number." the costumer said as he handed her a long sheet of paper. Lucy accepted and put it in her backpack, never thinking that she would need it. Little did she know, she became friends with some of the most important people in the Underworld._

"Oh God...how the heck did he know?" She said as she reached to her bag and got out the forgotten sheet of paper. She scanned the paper and found a contact for her recent problem. She quickly typed out the phone number and the person on the other end picked it up immediately.

"Hello?" said an emotionless sounding girl. "Who are you? How did you get my phone number?"

"Erm...Leo gave me you phone number?" Lucy said unsure on what was happening.

"Ah...Big Brother? You're the girl, huh? Well, what's wrong?" the girl asked.

"Well...my uniform for Fiore Academy has been ruined and I need a place that delivers uniforms for the school. Do you know anywhere?" Lucy replied.

"Ah...That's it? Can you tell me you size?"

"Medium..."

"I'll be over right away with the uniform." After that, the girl hung up. Lucy stood there in silence.

"Well, now to hope a uniform does arrive. Wait...does she know where I live?"

Immediately after Lucy asked the question, the doorbell rang. She opened the door hesitantly and was surprised at what she saw. A girl with pink hair and blue eyes and she was wearing a maid outfit. She was holding a uniform for Fiore Academy. She had an expressionless face and looked at Lucy.

"Are you Lucy?" she asked.

"Yes...?" The moment Lucy replied, the girl immediately handed her the uniform.

"Here is a new uniform, Princess." She bowed politely and turned around to leave.

"Wait! What's you're name?" Lucy called out. The pink haired girl turned around and looked at Lucy curiously.

"...Virgo. Why?"

Lucy smiled.

"I'm Lucy. It's very nice to meet you. Thank you for the new uniform. I hope we can be friends."

Virgo felt a warm feeling in her cold heart. She turned around and started to leave.

"...Anytime Princess." she said.

Lucy closed the door once Virgo was out of sight and looked at the time. If she could get changed quickly, she might be able to make to school. Sure she might be late, but at least she wouldn't miss more than an hour of school. While changing, a thought of actually meeting the boy who caused to be late in the first place caused her to plot revenge.

"If I meet the jerk...I'll make him wish he never met me..." Lucy muttered darkly.

* * *

 _Outside of Lucy's House_

The Goddess couldn't help but laugh at the blonde girl's words.

 _"He'll never regret meeting you, Lucy...not even if you hate him forever."_ She thought with a smile.

* * *

 _Half an hour later... (With Natsu)_

The moment Natsu the door opened, Natsu started spraying the silly string immediately. He came to his senses when he heard her shriek. He looked at the blonde girl, stunned. She had long blonde hair tied into a side ponytail and.

Before he could do anything, she immediately slammed the door at his face. He blinked. Once. Twice. He turned around and left. His hands were clenched and he had a dark aura as he continued to walk away from the house and to school.

 _"When I find that stupid ice princess..."_ he muttered as he walked. He eventually reached school, just in time for the welcome speech given by the Headmaster. After the rather short speech he immediately walked to homeroom, where he knew the idiotic ice pri-, I mean his great friend was. He waited until the said friend entered the classroom before tackling him and punching him right in the face.

"Natsu? What the-Ow! That fucking hurt!" his raven haired friend exclaimed.

"It better have hurt! Setting me up for that! I don't even know who that girl is!" Natsu shouted angrily.

"Setting you up for what?!" Gray shouted back, pinching his nose to keep any blood from dripping down his nose, if there was any anyways.

"You know what?! You droopy eye-OW!" Natsu was getting ready to punch Gray again when he was hit in the head by a menacing red haired figure.

"Natsu, sit down. You and Gray can deal with this dispute later. Our teacher is trying to talk right now." She said menacingly. "Or would you rather I end this fight now?"

"Yes Erza." Natsu and Gray whimpered as the held onto each other.

Natsu quickly went to the closest empty desk and faced the teacher while Gray stopped pinching his nose, realizing that he wasn't having a nosebleed at all. Erza, seeing how everything has settled down, went to her desk. The teacher, who was stunned by what had happened snapped out of it and coughed.

"Well, now that's over with, let's begin with introductions. My name is-" The door slammed open and in came a blonde haired girl. The same blonde haired girl Natsu sprayed silly string on this morning.

"Sorry I'm late! I had to-YOU!" Lucy screamed as she saw Natsu from the corner of her eye.

Everyone stared back and forth between Lucy, who was now glaring at Natsu, and Natsu, he recognized the familiar blonde haired girl.

"Crap."

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the very late update! I was writing out this chapter and my mind just blanked out on what to write next for a while. I would promise to update much more regularly, but I know my mind would just not let it happen.**

 **Anyways, I was thinking of dividing the first cycle into 5-6 parts. That way, the chapters won't be super long. What do you guys think about it?**

 **To answer a question from a guest, characters from Fairy Tail you see pretty often in the manga will also be reincarnated, but I'll need help coming up with different names that are related from the original name in some way. Also, my need for a beta reader is still up for grabs. PM me or leave a review for names or to sacrifice yourself to be my beta reader.**

 **As always, if you have any questions or comment or things you don't understand, OR if you find plot holes, give me a message and I'll be happy to respond in the next chapter or edit the story to fix any complications or plot holes.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Aoi**


End file.
